Bonus
Bonus are featured in several tankōbon volumes of the ''Dr. Slump'' manga. Those are cards, short documentaries, or games. Hoyoyo cards (Volume 1) Volume 1 features seven collectible Hoyoyo cards, which have to be cut from the manga pages. HoyoyoCardArale(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardGatchan(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardSenbei(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardAkane(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardTaro(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardPeasuke(Vol1).jpg HoyoyoCardMidori(Vol1).jpg Volume 2 Bonuses Volume 2 features a "color me" page with the cover of said volume, a tip on enlarging pictures with a grid, the drawn materials Akira Toriyama uses to create his manga, a bird eye's view of his room drawn and a "fault finder" with over 30 differences between both images. Volume 2 bonus 1.jpg Volume 2 bonus 2.jpg Volume 2 bonus 3.jpg Volume 2 bonus 4.jpg Volume 2 bonus 5.jpg This Is How I Draw Dr. Slump, Y'all! (Volume 3) Scattered in volume 3, are the pages of a short manga documentary about the process of how Akira Toriyama gets each chapter of the Dr. Slump manga done. There is also a bonus maze and tutorial to making a soldier hat. Volume 3 bonus 1.jpg Volume 3 bonus 2.jpg Volume 3 bonus 3.jpg Volume 3 bonus 4.jpg Volume 3 bonus 5.jpg Volume 3 bonus 6.jpg Volume 3 bonus 7.jpg Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume (Volume 4) Volume 4 features the Penguin Village ID cards of various characters of the series. (Note that Arale's features a mistranslation: it should read "3rd of Flying Fish, 1967", which is part of her cover story; she was completed on the same date in 1980. Her age being given as "14", however, is a mistake on Akira Toriyama's part, perhaps because he had not yet decided which sea-creature corresponded to each month; she should still be "13" as of April 1st, 1981.) There is also 2 bonus heads and a fault finder of the fourth volume's cover which has 10 differences and also serves as a "Color me" page. . Volume 4 bonus 1.jpg Volume 4 bonus 2.jpg Volume 4 bonus 3.jpg Volume 4 bonus 4.jpg Volume 4 bonus 5.jpg Volume 4 bonus 6.jpg Volume 4 bonus 7.jpg Volume 4 bonus 8.jpg Volume 4 bonus 9.jpg Volume 4 bonus 10.jpg Volume 4 bonus 11.jpg Me Back Then (Volume 5) Volume 5 features several short manga documentaries about Akira Toriyama's past, a special insert of Arale's very own short manga and a King Nikochan pinup. Volume 5 bonus 1.jpg Volume 5 bonus 2.jpg Volume 5 bonus 3.jpg Volume 5 bonus 4.jpg Volume 5 bonus 5.jpg Volume 5 bonus 6.jpg Volume 5 bonus 7.jpg Volume 5 bonus 8.jpg Volume 5 bonus 9.jpg Volume 5 bonus 10.jpg Volume 5 bonus 11.jpg Volume 6 Bonuses Volume 6 features various little bonus games/activities and miscellaneous bonuses such as a cassette tape label. Volume 6 bonus 1.jpg Volume 6 bonus 2.jpg Volume 6 bonus 3.jpg Volume 6 bonus 4.jpg Volume 6 bonus 5.jpg Volume 6 bonus 6.jpg Volume 6 bonus 7.jpg Volume 6 bonus 8.jpg Volume 6 bonus 9.jpg Volume 6 bonus 10.jpg Volume 6 bonus 11.jpg Volume 6 bonus 12.jpg Me Back Then Redux/Dr. Slump Super Quiz (Volume 7) Volume 7 features a few short manga documentaries about the author's past, a continuation of the bonuses from Volume 5. It also has various Dr. Slump Super Quizzes of growing difficulty (from Daycare to Penguin Imperial Co, Ltd.) and a Dress-me Nikochan. Volume 7 bonus 1.jpg Volume 7 bonus 2.jpg Volume 7 bonus 3.jpg Volume 7 bonus 4.jpg Volume 7 bonus 5.jpg Volume 7 bonus 6.jpg Volume 7 bonus 7.jpg Volume 7 bonus 8.jpg Volume 7 bonus 9.jpg Volume 7 bonus 10.jpg Volume 7 bonus 11.jpg "I'm Number One!" Contest (Volume 8) Volume 8 features the "I'm Number One!" contest with categories such as coolest, dumbest and ridiculous. Readers from Japan submitted their votes when Dr. Slump was still serializing in Weekly Shōnen Jump. There's also an intermission during Penguin Gran Prix, Part 3 called "The Palm Tree Moveth" which is a 2 page non-fiction manga story involving Akira Toriyama and his editor getting into a situation during their vacation. Volume 8 bonus 1.jpg Volume 8 bonus 2.jpg Volume 8 bonus 3.jpg Volume 8 bonus 4.jpg Volume 8 bonus 5.jpg Volume 8 bonus 6.jpg Volume 8 bonus 7.jpg Volume 8 bonus 8.jpg Volume 8 bonus 9.jpg Volume 8 bonus 10.jpg Volume 8 bonus 11.jpg Volume 8 bonus 12.jpg Volume 8 bonus 13.jpg Volume 8 bonus 14.jpg Character Creation/Dumiyamma Daily (Volume 9) Volume 9 features short stories about the creation of a few characters in Dr. Slump ''and articles of the Dummiyamma Daily, dumb stories personal to Akira Toriyama. Volume 9 bonus 1.jpg Volume 9 bonus 2.jpg Volume 9 bonus 3.jpg Volume 9 bonus 4.jpg Volume 9 bonus 5.jpg Volume 9 bonus 6.jpg|Creation of Arale Volume 9 bonus 7.jpg|Creation of Senbei Volume 9 bonus 8.jpg|Creation of Gatchan Volume 9 bonus 9.jpg|Creation of King Nikochan Volume 9 bonus 10.jpg|Creation of Suppaman and Bubibinman Penguin Village Guinness Book (Volume 10) Volume 10 bonus 1.jpg Volume 10 bonus 2.jpg Volume 10 bonus 3.jpg Volume 10 bonus 4.jpg Volume 10 bonus 5.jpg Volume 10 bonus 6.jpg Volume 10 bonus 7.jpg Volume 10 bonus 8.jpg Volume 10 bonus 9.jpg Volume 10 bonus 10.jpg One day with Akira Toriyama (Volume 12) A photo documentary that shows Akira Toriyama's typical working day in 1983. It includes the author's comments. Hall of Shame (Volume 13) Volume 13 bonus 1.jpg Volume 13 bonus 2.jpg Volume 13 bonus 3.jpg Volume 13 bonus 4.jpg Volume 13 bonus 5.jpg Volume 13 bonus 6.jpg Volume 13 bonus 7.jpg Volume 13 bonus 8.jpg Volume 13 bonus 9.jpg Volume 13 bonus 10.jpg Me and The World (Volume 14) Volume 14 bonus 1.jpg Volume 14 bonus 2.jpg Volume 14 bonus 3.jpg Volume 14 bonus 4.jpg Volume 14 bonus 5.jpg Volume 14 bonus 6.jpg Volume 14 bonus 7.jpg Volume 14 bonus 8.jpg Me, Then (Volume 15) volume 15 bonus 1.jpg volume 15 bonus 2.jpg volume 15 bonus 3.jpg volume 15 bonus 4.jpg volume 15 bonus 5.jpg volume 15 bonus 6.jpg volume 15 bonus 7.jpg The Secrets of... Dr. Slump (Volume 16) volume 16 bonus 1.jpg volume 16 bonus 2.jpg volume 16 bonus 3.jpg volume 16 bonus 4.jpg volume 16 bonus 5.jpg volume 16 bonus 6.jpg volume 16 bonus 7.jpg volume 16 bonus 8.jpg volume 16 bonus 9.jpg volume 16 bonus 10.jpg Board creation (Volume 17) In the pages of Dr. Slump volume 17, Akira Toriyama explains how he creates boards for his manga, with a board from Dragon Ball as an example. BoardCreation3(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation4(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation5(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation6(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation7(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation8(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation9(Vol17).jpg BoardCreation10(Vol17).jpg So It's Finally Over Doctor Slump (Volume 18) volume 18 bonus 1.jpg volume 18 bonus 2.jpg volume 18 bonus 3.jpg volume 18 bonus 4.jpg volume 18 bonus 5.jpg volume 18 bonus 6.jpg volume 18 bonus 7.jpg volume 18 bonus 8.jpg volume 18 bonus 9.jpg volume 18 bonus 10.jpg volume 18 bonus 11.jpg volume 18 bonus 12.jpg volume 18 bonus 13.jpg Games Various games and manual activities are featured in the pages of the Dr. Slump manga. Category:Dr. Slump media Category:Lists